Escape
by RevolutionLover
Summary: So I don't really know where this is going, but this is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll stick around. Rated teen for some fluff and violence. Takes place a week after the high school scene; the group is back in Willoughby.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't really know where this is going, but this is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll stick around. Rated teen for some fluff and violence. Takes place a week after the high school scene; the group is back in Willoughby.

Charlie sat on the couch. She looked forward at the off-white wall with cracks running through it. Flashbacks of the week before played in her mind. _Bass and Charlie left the gym after the patriots stopped burning. They began to look for Aaron, Cynthia, Miles, and Rachel. They had their guns at the ready just in case, Charlie turned a corner and screamed at what she saw. Charlie wasn't scared, she was more shocked. Charlie heard Bass's footsteps blazing down the halls towards her. In front of her was Aaron with a clearly dead Cynthia in his arms. She looked behind her, there was a burned man so Aaron must have burned the patriots. Charlie gave Aaron a hug full of sympathy as he dropped Cynthia. Bass turned the corner his finger on the trigger, but eased up when he saw Charlie hugging Aaron. Even in the wordless exchange of emotions the three knew what was going on. _

_Charlie walked forward she could have sworn she heard her mom yelling out Miles's names. Oh god, she wasn't deceiving herself. Charlie broke out into a sprint. Bass wasn't but a second behind her and Aaron was slowly walking after them. Charlie walked in the doorway nearly tripping over a burned man's body. She saw her mom's blue eyes filled with tears and she was holding Miles. Charlie rushed over, but Bass stayed by the door way he knew what had happened. His best friend and the only one who knew where his son was now dead and it was thanks to that damn infection. Aaron walked into the room and his eyes went wide at the sight of Charlie and Rachel crying over Miles. Aaron had snapped. He wasn't going to let two people die in the same day. Anger boiled up inside of him, his mind repeating the same thing and he was subconsciously mumbling it "heal". With a gasp Miles woke up his blue eyes darting around the room. Charlie glanced at his arm the infection was no longer there, his arm looked perfectly normal. Charlie hugged Miles, and as did Rachel, Bass gave a simple nod to his friend._

_The four walked back to Willoughby in silence knowing they had unfinished business with the Patriots and Gene. _

Charlie heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were heavy and she could recognize them easily. Even though Bass once again left her to die she had forgiven him as he was also the one who saved her. Damn, she hated being so needy. Bass looked down at Charlie his blue eyes shining "Come on Charlie were leaving. The plan is in motion." Charlie gave him a quick nod and grabbed her gun with her right hand.

The two walked out of the house together. Charlie had been staying with Bass ever since they had gotten back, in a small house nearby the border of Willoughby. Nothing happened between the two, but Charlie couldn't say she wanted it like that; and to her surprise Bass was thinking the exact same thing.

Bass and Charlie began to walk towards Gene's house. This walk was extremely risky because they had no cover except tall grass; most of the time they hadn't run into anyone. The one time they had Bass had pulled Charlie close and kissed her, but only to hide his face it meant nothing more to him. To her though, it made her embarrassed, but the situation was never addressed; neither Charlie nor Bass could think of what would happen if Rachel found out.

Charlie and Bass both whipped their heads to the right. Charlie's blond hair flying a little bit in her face. Both of them had their guns out and then a shot rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't forget to rate and review! It really keeps me going! And also I love to hear your ideas! I might not in cooperate all of them, but I still like hearing them ;D

Charlie fell to the ground, and time seemed to go forever as he watched the young girl fall to her knees and then completely on the ground. Bass looked up, it had been a patriot who had done it. Bass let out a beastly snarl and shot the black haired, green eyed patriot in the forehead. Who fell to the ground in a similar fashion Charlie had. Bass fell on his knees "Charlie…" He whispered. He flipped her so she facing upwards. She had been shot in the side. It didn't look like the patriot had hit any major organs, thankfully. Monroe picked up Charlie bridal style, it was clear she was fading in and out of conscious. "It'll be ok Charlie, we'll get through this I promise." Monroe said. He slung the gun's strap over his shoulder and began to quickly job to Gene's.

"Rachel!" Bass yelled desperately as he barged through the door. Bass had Charlie's blood stained on his shirt. It wasn't a life-threatening amount, but if they didn't do anything it would be soon. Rachel ran down the stairs hearing the urgency in Monroe's voice. She gasped at the sight of her daughter. "Miles! Get down here quick!" She yelled in horror. "Bass hold her side to help stop the bleeding" Rachel demanded, and Bass did as he was instructed. Miles had heard Rachel say 'bleeding' and practically flew down the stairs he knew it was Charlie. "Rachel what do you we do?" Miles asked concerned. Aaron was standing off to the side, even though his lengthy amount of situations that involved blood he still felt queasy around it.

Rachel shook her head. "This can't be happening. Terry is already on the move, the plan is in action!" Rachel said desperately. Bass looked at Rachel into her blue eyes "There's nothing more we can do with her unless we get Gene." Bass said. Even though Miles and Rachel hated they idea of leaving Charlie, they needed Gene. Rachel looked at Aaron. "Aaron you're going to stay here with Charlie she should be fine until we get back. In a little while once the bleeding has slowed down more pour some alcohol on it to keep the infection away." Rachel said sternly glancing at Miles when she included the part about the infection.

Aaron pulled up a seat and sat next to Charlie as the three walked out of Gene's house. The plan was simple. Terry a longtime friend of Rachel would distract the patriots. Then she would go in and drop of a mixture that would allow the patriots to be knocked out like what Aaron had done. Then Miles and Bass would go in and take out any conscious patriots and find Gene.

Rachel was about to drop the mixture when she heard yelling and dogs barking. "Come on this way! She's over here! Hurry!" A familiar voice called out, damn it! The voice was Terry's That damn traitor Rachel climbed down the ladder taking the mixture with her. Bass and Miles ran up to her and she quickly told them what had happened. Miles turned around and took out one or two patriots while Bass and Rachel got a heard start.

Rachel slammed herself through the door. Aaron stood up from his chair, alarmed. It was clear nothing had happened. Except from the looks of the alcohol bottle next to Charlie either he drank some or he poured it on Rachel's wound. "What's going on?" Aaron demanded seeing the worry on Rachel's face. "The patriots- the plan went haywire. Take Charlie to the side house." Rachel said demandingly. Luckily for Aaron Charlie was very light, so picking up her wasn't hard. Aaron began to run as fast as he could towards the side house. Trying to get some distance between himself and the patriots. Aaron could hear shots ring out behind him, and he could only hope that everyone would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**So how do you guys like it so far? Just so you all know and to clear this up in this fan fiction Monroe and Charlie will become a couple!**

**Also would you rather have me upload longer waits, but longer chapters or shorter chapters and less wait? Please review like always :D Thank you! **

Aaron reached the 'side house' he placed down Charlie on the couch. Rachel would have to forgive him for getting the couch stained with Charlie's blood. He looked down at his shirt, there was blood splotches. He looked at Charlie, fearfully. He checked the pulse on her neck, "thank god" he whispered as he could still feel it.

Aaron began to pace back and forth it had been at least 20 minutes since he left Gene's house. He heard a knock on the door with a gruff sounding "open up!" Aaron listened closely to the voice, it wasn't anyone he knew. Aaron picked up Charlie looking left and then right desperately searching for a hiding spot. His hazel eyes reached a closet, it would be a tight fit but it would have to do for now. Aaron quietly walked over to the closet and turned the gold doorknob to the right. He walked into the closet silently closing the door behind him. He hid behind clothes as best as he could in the small closet. He gripped Charlie tightly in his arms.

The patriot shot through the door, with a total of four shots. He smashed down the door with his foot and charged in. Telling by the footsteps Aaron decided there was at least two. Aaron had thought he might have taken down the one, but there was no way he could take down two. Aaron flinched as he heard the footsteps getting closer to the door.

The footsteps walked past the door and Aaron nearly breathed a sigh of relief. "Search upstairs now!" A commanding voice demanded. Aaron listened to a pair of footsteps run up the stairs heavily. Aaron stared at the door handle intently as he heard it turning. He shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them a patriot was standing there. He was fully dressed in a tan uniform, his skin tan from clearly being outside too much, dark brown eyes, with a very muscular face. There was no way Aaron could take down this man.

"Aaron Pittman" The man scoffed. "Ya know even though the boss is dead we still want ya." He said rather calmly his voice lathered with a thick country accent. "And we're ready to get rid of anyone that gets in our way". The man said his brown eyes moving down to Charlie he raised his gun.

Suddenly a gunshot blared the patriot had fallen to the ground. Behind him, Monroe stood his gun raised. Monroe heard footsteps running down the stairs using one hand he aimed the gun towards the stairs. He pulled the trigger and the second patriot tumbled to the bottom of the stairs creating a pool of blood.

"Come on, let's move her to the couch. Rachel, Miles, and Gene are right behind me" Monroe said. Instead of waiting for Aaron to get moving he picked up Charlie his deep blue eyes examining her delicate body. He carried her to the already blood-stained couch and set her down carefully. As if on cue Rachel, Miles, and Gene busted through the door. Rachel and Gene were carrying medical supplies, and a lot of them. They rushed over to Charlie and began to work on her.

Once they were done Miles walked over to Rachel putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rachel, she'll be fine." Miles said, he wasn't sure how much he believed himself though. Rachel gave Miles a light smile remembering the talk they had in the hospital. "We just need to get out of here as soon as possible. I heard there was going to be a new shipment of patriots; apparently ones that had been 'conditioned'." Rachel said she made hand gestures of quotes as she said conditioned. Miles gave her a confused look, "I wouldn't worry about it too much Rachel. Charlie's a strong girl she will be back on her feet in a couple days" Miles said, still doubting himself.

Monroe gave a slight smirk "Until then Miles and I can just go all commando on those patriots" he said in a joking manner trying to lighten up the mood. Miles looked at Monroe and gave him a slight smirk, but Rachel just ignored him. "We can take turns watching her." Monroe suggested. Rachel whipped around her blond hair nearly slapping Miles's face. Miles removed his hand from her shoulder using his quick reactions.

"Not you! You already killed one of my kids; I don't even want you around my Charlie." Rachel nearly screamed motioning her hand to Charlie. Monroe raised an eyebrow at Rachel "Rachel.." he started calmly "You know I had nothing to do with what happened to Danny I-" Monroe was cut off by Rachel. "You were! You commanded the attacks on the rebels! It was your entire fault whether you did the immediate action or not!" Rachel said raising her voice once again.

Monroe frowned, that wasn't his fault and whether Rachel admitted it or not she knew it. "Don't you remember what I said in the tower?" Monroe asked innocently. "And besides if I wanted to kill you or Charlie wouldn't I have done it already?" Monroe asked. This comment received a stern look from Miles. Rachel threw up her hands with a loud "ugh!" and stomped up the stairs like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Miles looked at Monroe. "Since I doubt she'll wake up, you get first watch." Miles stated and walked up the stairs with Gene and Aaron following. Monroe nodded and walked over to the smaller couch besides Charlie's and just sat there looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are liking this so far :D If you have any ideas feel free to leave them in a review or pm them to me :D They may not all be used but they are all appreciated! Also would you rather me call him Bass, Sebastian, or Monroe? Sorry for the short chapter by the way :D Just wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger :) **

Monroe looked around. He tugged on his arms. He looked the wall, his arms were chained to it. What the hell? Suddenly bout 20 patriots charged in. He knew he should have fixed that door. He looked to Charlie, she was awake. Her bright blue eyes staring back at him with fear. The patriots turned to him simultaneously. "Monroe?" One said curiously breaking the silence. They all raised their guns simultaneously. Suddenly a smaller patriot from the back whispered something into who seemed to be the leader. His eyes floated towards the coach.

The patriot walked in front of the couch so he could see Charlie. "Monroe? What are you doing with this pretty little thing? Is she just another whore-"suddenly the patriot stopped talking. He had seen Charlie's wound. He stepped forward pulling up her shirt to see it. Charlie struggled a little bit, but could hardly push his giant hand away seeing as how weak she was from the blood loss.

"Don't touch her!" Monroe said angrily he was on his knees leaning as far towards Charlie as he could, but his arms being chained restricted him. "Come on, you just want me!" Monroe said desperately. It was his job to protect Charlie, but he couldn't do anything to help her. The patriot laughed "It's clear one of us did this. What a good solider." The patriot commented. Suddenly he raised his fist up "No!" Monroe shouted. Charlie was nailed on her right cheek. She was knocked off the couch and onto the hard, cold wooden floor.

"Charlie no!" Monroe shouted. "Come over here!" He shouted. Charlie opened her eyes she looked at Monroe desperately. "Help" was all she could whisper, and then it was almost inaudible. This set Monroe on fire inside he began raging trying to get out of the chains. The patriot picked up Charlie by the front of her shirt. "She's dying because of you Monroe." The patriot said. Monroe could hear Rachel's voice mocking him.

Where the hell were they anyways? Rachel, Aaron, Gene, and Miles? They must have gone on a supply run, damn it! The patriot locked eyes with Monroe as he stabbed Charlie in the side where she had already gotten shot. He twisted the knife to the right then pulled it out letting her fall. Charlie landed on the ground with a sickening thud looking at Monroe. He watched as blood slowly began to pool around her. Monroe watched desperately he was screaming, but not even he could hear what he was screaming. He watched as the life faded from Charlie's light blue eyes. That's when Miles barged through the door and shot's went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Bass woke up panting and sweating bullets. He glanced over at Charlie his face wrinkled with concerned. She was there on the couch looking peaceful still knocked unconscious or possibly sleeping? He rubbed her wrists, damn that dream was too realistic! He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep on Charlie. How long had he been out? He looked out the window judging on how high the sun was he had only been sleeping for one or two hours. Bass wouldn't let himself fall asleep like that again.

The next few days went by slowly, but peacefully. Rachel began to trust Monroe little by little, more and more. Only Miles had gone into the town to gather supplies and see how everything was doing. Everything was fine, except the soldiers Miles felt as if there was something off about them. Their eyes seemed to have the life sucked out of them, they had no emotions, and followed orders no matter what. It was odd to Miles it seemed as if the soldiers had been conditioned or something for this.

Bass looked forward intently as he saw Charlie's blue eyes flutter open. He smiled at her, but her eyes went wide. It was clear she was remembering what had happened out in the field. Her face turned towards her wound. Thankfully Rachel had changed her shirt yesterday so the blood wasn't visible. She lifted the bottom of her shirt up. The wound had been stitched and looked fine.

Bass walked over to Charlie placing his large hand on her tan shoulder. "I'm glad you're awake." Monroe said. "How long have I been out?" Charlie asked weakly. Bass shrugged "I don't know a couple days now I guess, hold on I'll go get your mom." Bass said flatly. Miles had gone to town just a little while ago. Miles would be so excited when he returned! He possibly loved Charlie more than Rachel herself.

Rachel flung down the stairs once Bass had told her that Charlie had awakened. Rachel hugged her daughter lightly careful not to hurt her. "I'm so glad you're ok, Charlie… I was so worried!" Rachel said with a happy tone in her usually monotone voice. Rachel lifted up Charlie's shirt and saw that the wound was healing up nicely. "Charlie, how do you feel honey?" Rachel asked like a caring mom should. Charlie smiled at Rachel, Charlie wasn't use to Rachel being this nice to her. "Well nice to see you again to mom. I'm just feeling a little bit weak. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." Charlie said.

Rachel laughed "I'm sure that won't be necessary." Rachel said. "I'll go make you some soup Charlie, Bass catch her up on what's happening." Rachel said. She walked into the kitchen where Aaron and Gene were making small talk both unaware that Charlie had awakened. Gene looked curiously at Rachel. "Rachel? We already ate…" Gene said his voice trailing off. Rachel smiled as she began to get ready. "Oh this isn't for you dad, it's for Charlie." Rachel said happily. Gene and Aaron both gave each other a confused look and then realized that this meant Charlie was awake! Aaron nearly skipped into the room while Gene stayed in the kitchen with Rachel to have a private conversation.

Right as Bass was about to talk Aaron walked in. "How you doing Charlie?" Aaron asked in a happy voice. Charlie shrugged "I've been better" She said jokingly a gave Aaron a smirk. Bass coughed a bit too loudly and obviously. "Anyways, Charlie as I was saying we- Miles has been going out to town. He's out there right now in fact. Said the new instalments of patriots were acting weird like machines almost." "Luckily though none of the patriots have even gotten to Gene's house so it seems like were good until you get back on your feet." Bass said.

Right then, the door busted open. Bass stood up hovering over Charlie, his nightmare would not come true!

**Hehe! Tricked you guys with that last chapter! But will I do it again now? I wonder... **

**Like always don't forget to leave comments :D They really make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys have been enjoying this! I will be posting more the next few days as I have school off :D

Miles came walking through the door. Sweat crowded around the edges of his muscular face. His blue eyes filled with fear. Monroe quickly took a few paces from Charlie and looked at Miles intently. Hearing the loud opening of the door Rachel, and Gene were poking their heads through the door connecting the kitchen and front door.

"Oh come on I just fixed that door!" Bass said jokingly. Miles gave him a stern look "Bass grab Charlie. Gene, Rachel gather the medical supplies, Aaron get everything else we need. We need to get out of here fast!" Miles said with worry. Rachel poured out the soup quickly and put the bowl back in a cabinet. Then her and Gene swiftly began packing up. Aaron immediately ran to the kitchen and began to stuff food in his bag.

Bass took the few paces back towards Charlie. She weakly threw her arm over Bass's neck and shoulder to try to help him. Bass easily picked Charlie up, he was use to this by now. "Miles? What's going on?" Bass asked, worried. Miles saw that Charlie was awake and gave her a slight smile. "The patriots. I heard them over talking and they said they were going to visit the 'outer' houses in a couple hours." Miles said peeking his head outside.

Rachel and Gene hurried over to where Bass and Miles were standing their backpacks puffy and filled to the breaking point. Just a minute or so later Aaron appeared his backpack also clearly stuffed. Miles nodded to everyone "Alright let's go we have to make a lot of ground now, and I don't want to hear any complaining." Miles said sternly. "Alright let's go" Miles said. He walked through the broken door first with Bass and Charlie following, then Aaron, Rachel, and lastly Gene.

Bass looked down at Charlie, she had fallen asleep… or passed out. He wasn't completely sure of either. He then caught up to Miles. "Where are we going to stay Miles? You know Charlie w- won't do so good if it's cold out" Bass said concerned. He almost said die, but knew Miles got a little edgy around that word especially if it was directed towards her niece. Mile sighed his forhead becoming wrinkled with confusion. "I don't know Bass, we will have to take whatever is coming head on." He said sternly and a bit annoyed.

Bass slowed down a little bit, and stayed back to make sure to not annoy Miles.

A couple hours later everyone was about to complain. Bass's arms hurted from carrying Charlie for so long. He would ask Miles to, but Bass knew Miles felt like the group was safer with him as the 'protector'. Rachel's, Gene's, and Aaron's feet hurt along with their backs from carrying the heavy supplies. They only committed small talk every one and a while realizing the darkness of their situation.

Suddenly there was a cabin up ahead! Miles breathed a sigh of relief, it was getting dark and it would be treacherous to carry on. Miles looked back at his tired, aching group "We will rest for the night in the cabin up ahead." Miles said. Luckily the cabin was surrounded by trees and bushes that had grown rapidly because of the blackout so it would be hard to see the cabin.

Miles and the group walked up the steps and into the cabin. Luckily for them no one was home and it appeared no one would be home for a while. Bass immediately set Charlie down on the couch; he was tired after the long day. Miles walked around the house while the others stayed in the living room. There were three bedrooms, Miles knew that he had to place at least one 'protector' in each room. These consisted of himself, Bass, and Charlie. Unfortunately for them though Charlie couldn't protect anybody so Rachel would have to take that place.

Miles then turned to his group. "I have made up my mind for the sleeping arrangements. Rachel you'll be rooming with…" Miles began. Rachel silently prayed that it was anybody except for Bass… anybody! Miles continued "Gene." He stated. Rachel looked over to her dad and then back at Miles. "Charlie…" Miles began looking over at her. "Will room with Bass" He quickly said hoping Rachel wouldn't hear. He would look after the kid himself, but he knew of Bass's and Aaron tensions, so decided it would be better if Bass stayed with her. Besides he had protected her once already, but he had also failed at that…

"What?!" Rachel said loudly towards Miles. "That… that… monster! Is not going to stay in the room with my baby!" Rachel angrily said while gesturing to Bass. Bass shamefully looked at Miles, un sure of what to say. He had doubted that Miles was going to put Charlie in the same room as him in the first place. He hadn't expected this. "Listen, Rachel while I don't feel completely sure about this either let's be honest. Bass is going to protect Charlie and it's only for the night." Miles stated hoping to calm Rachel down a bit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The group all stopped yelling and looked towards the door. Miles put his hand on his sword, that was his best weapon. Bass's hand was quickly on his gun and he was pointing at the door and slightly inched towards Charlie. Rachel quickly walked over to Charlie placing her hand on the pistol Miles had given her.


	7. Chapter 7

Just thought I let you all know reviews make me write faster: D And so do suggestions! They help me formulate ideas!

* * *

Gene quickly opened the door and stood aside. Everyone had their weapons aimed, and the door reviled people. It appeared as if they were travelers. There skin was covered with dirt every where they all had a couple bruises. Miles counted them up quickly there was about seven or eight of them, about two women and the rest men. That were clearly armed.

One of the men finally spoke up "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" The man's gruff voice demanded.

Miles was taken back. "Your house? Sorry buddy, I don't see your name anywhere." Miles said angrily.

Suddenly the bigger man's eyes went wide. "You're Miles Matheson!" He said loudly. Then looked in the door "and that's Sebasitan Monroe!" He exclaimed. He pulled down his left sleeve "Jacob Smith, former member of the Monroe Republic" Jacob said proudly. "I served as one of your commanding officers when Miles left? Don't you remember Sebastian?" Jacob asked.

Sebastian nodded quick yes. "Miles, let them in they are friendly enough." He said. Miles gave him a quick stern look. There just wasn't enough room in the cabin! "Sorry Smith, we've got a injured traveler. I hope you can let us stay for the night?" Monroe asked.

Smith nodded "yea sure, president. I'd be happy to help you guys out!" Smith said happily. Jacob Smith and his crew walked into the cabin setting their things down.

Miles got out one or two cans and handed them to Jacob "I know it's not much, but it's all we really have right now." Miles lied easily.

Jacob Smith took the cans and gave Miles a friendly nod "That's ok partner. This whole things been hard on us all!" He said. Monroe walked over to the pair, but always kept an eye on the couch Charlie was resting on.

"We need to keep an eye out tonight. Think your guys could help us out with that?" Monroe asked.

Smith laughed a little bit "Of course Monroe! In fact, why don't we give ya'll a break? I know you cut me quite a few in my days in the Republic. We'll wake ya'll up when the sun rises and it's good enough of a time to go." Smith said. To which Bass and Miles looked at each other and nodded.

Monroe gave a smile. "Thanks Smith that's really kind of you." Monroe said.

Smith nodded "Whatever I can do to make your stay a little more… comfortable! Me and my group can spare a night out in the living room to." Smith said. "Most of us go out in the nights anyways so it won't be that big of a deal." Smith said.

* * *

So what do you guys think of this Jacob Smith guy and his group? Think he'll stick around, or what? Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to get this out there :D


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And have a great hannakuh to! (Sorry I'm a day late)

* * *

The two groups ate some split pea soup. Charlie had woken up about an hour before, and talked to some of the group members. Charlie told the group that she had been shot by a man that was aiming for a deer next to her. Charlie was feeling much better now, Rachel figured that in about 12 hours she would be perfectly fine.

Monroe walked over to Charlie. She was looking much better thankfully. Monroe was about to pick her up when she blocked his hands.

Charlie looked at him. "Come on now Bass I'm better now, I don't need you to do everything for me." Charlie said and stood on her feet. "Which room?" Charlie asked looking over at Bass.

Bass raised his eyebrows, surprised, as Charlie stood on her feet. "Just follow me Charlie" Bass said and walked forward a little slower than normal. He could hear Charlie's foot steps behind him. Miles, Gene, Aaron, and very reluctantly Rachel went to bed just a little bit ago.

Charlie laid down in her bed. She took over her brown boots and took out the knife that was normally stored in there. Charlie put the knife under her pillow, she didn't trust these people even if Bass did. "Goodnight Bass" Charlie whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

"Good night beautiful" Bass whispered back, but knew Charlie hadn't heard him.

* * *

Suddenly Charlie felt a hand over her mouth bringing her out of sleep. She looked up, and could hardly see it was a large man. She quickly reached under her pillow grabbing the knife she had put under there earlier. She stabbed the guy in the arm. Oddly it was like he didn't even sense the pain he looked at the knife then back at Charlie. His other hand moved up to her neck threating to choke her. Charlie's blue eyes moved over to the right. Bass was gone... What the hell was going on?

Charlie quickly thought of another escape plan. She bit down on the man's hand. He jerked back in surprise and screamed hoping to awake really anyone.

Miles woke up a scream echoing in his ears. Charlie! Damn Bass! He immediately got up, Aaron was already standing. He grabbed his sword and saw Rachel and Gene already standing there. Rachel had the gun he had given her and Gene also has a small gun. Aaron had a larger gun, but everyone knew he didn't particularly like to use it. Miles looked from one end of the house to the other. The group had split in two and one of them had Charlie! Bass had crossed his mind, but Miles decided Bass could handle himself. "Rachel, Gene go after that group." Miles pointed to the group that had run out of the front of the house. He had decided that because the group was smaller. "come back when you know they don't have Charlie!" Miles yelled as they had already started running after the group.

"Comr on Aaron! " Miles said and began to run after the group that had gone out the back.

Charlie let out a muffled scream as she heard the door close. NO!


	9. Chapter 9

The guard didn't even glance at Charlie as she let out a muffled scream. He didn't release his tight grip across her chest or over her mouth. He aggressively pushed her out of the closet.

Charlie was released from the man's grip, but had nothing to defend herself with. She looked at the knife that she had stabbed the guy earlier with. She dived towards it, but the man gripped her upper arm pulling her up. He raised his eyebrows at Charlie. "Let's go." The man said. His voice was monotone.

Charlie looked at him angrily, but was tugged along with him.

* * *

Aaron and Miles began to walk back to the cabin. Miles had slaughtered everyone in the group, and none of them had Charlie. Hopefully Rachel and Gene had better luck. Suddenly Aaron started stumbling before collapsing on the ground. Miles looked down at Aaron "Aaron!" He said in shock and knelt down. A couple minutes later Aaron woke up with a gasp. "Charlie…" Aaron bean to say trying to catch his breath.

"What about Charlie?!" Miles demanded impatiently.

"She's with Monroe. I can't tell where they are. It looks like some kind of cellar. Smith was down there to… he was…" Aaron's voice trailed off.

Miles looked confused at Aaron, "what did you see Aaron?" He asked.

"He was strapped to a chair dead. There were men all around the room and they all looked like the patriots you described. There was no one down there from Smith's group." Aaron said his voice trailing off. He wasn't planning on telling Miles on Charlie's condition he would over react. Probably slice Aaron's neck while he was at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel and Gene had caught up to Smith's group. Rachel had tackled one of the women down. She put a gun to the women's head and the rest of the group stopped looking back at Rachel and Gene. "Where the hell is my daughter?!" Rachel demanded angrily.

The women began stuttering "I.. I don't know… There were people in there. They… they over ran the place and forced us out before we could tell any of you. They took Smith, and I can only guess they… they took your daughter to" The women said, clearly afraid of Rachel.

"Who the hell are they" Rachel demanded!

The women closed her eyes "I don't know exactly. I think they called themselves patriots" She said.

Rachel got off the women, helping her up. "Sorry about this…" Rachel said looking down, embarrassed. Rachel looked at Gene and they began to walk back towards the cabin. Hopefully Miles and Aaron had better luck.

* * *

Charlie woke up, by having water splashed in her face. Her eyes glanced over to Monroe's. The patriots had brought herself and Monroe down here to find out information. They thought they had killed Sebastian Monroe. Charlie kept telling them this wasn't Sebastian Monroe this was Nate Brown. The new and improved Patriots could tell when Charlie was lying though. Even though they knew that the man was in fact Sebastian Monroe they sort of enjoyed torturing Charlie.

The blue wash rag was thrown over Charlie's nose and mouth again. Her hands were bound to the chair with tight rope. Her calves were also tied to the chair's legs. She was facing a dark grey wall unknowing to where she was. Sebastian Monroe was in the same position except he had to face Charlie.

Charlie looked up at the man who was about to throw more water on her wash rag. "So is this Sebastian Monroe?" He asked. Charlie just shrugged her shoulders up and down.

"Fine then." The man said and began to pour water on Charlie's wash rag. She began to struggle, it felt as if she was drowning and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Wait! Wait! I'm Sebastian Monroe!" Bass nearly screamed. He couldn't let Charlie be tortured any longer, but the water didn't stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Having a bit of a writer's block here. Sorry ^^

The men pulled back the bucket when all the water was gone. They pulled the rag off Charlie's mouth and nose. She began coughing and gasping for air, her lungs burning. The men quickly uncuffed and untied Charlie figuring she would to busy trying to get air to notice. Two men went on both of her sides each one grabbing her arms roughly. They walked towards the door not allowing Charlie to walk for herself. One of the men turned to Bass "Don't worry Monroe we will be back for you later." He said and laughed.

"God Dammit! Don't you touch her!" Bass yelled angrily, struggling pointlessly.

"Oh we'll have fun with this little lady." One of the men said suggestively. "Come on let's go." He said and opened the door. Who better to be standing there then Jason and Tom Neville. They rang out a few shots and the men fell back dead as a doorknob.

Jason bent down to Charlie he hugged her. Charlie hugged him back "Never thought I'd be so happy to see you." Charlie joked. She got up walked back in the shed and over to Monroe. She began to untie him, which was clear from Tom's face he wasn't too happy about that. Monroe hugged Charlie tightly trying to give off the impression that him and Charlie were a thing. "Oh thank god, Charlie." Monroe said.

Charlie smiled "Come on Bass, it's not like I'm going to let some water kill me" She said jokingly. "Now let's go find the others." Charlie said. She turned around to Jason and Tom "You two coming?" She asked. IF looks could kill Tom Neville would be 10 feet in the ground, Charlie and him still had some unfinished business, remembering what had happen on the boat.

Miles walked into the house sadly, and sat down on the couch. Aaron walked over "Miles? Isn't there something we can do?" He asked impatiently.

Miles sighed "No, we've got to wait for Rachel and Gene and just pray that Charlie is with them." He said shaking his head to the left and right.

That's when Rachel opened the door, Miles immediately got to his feet and quickly walked over to the door. His heart sunk when he realized they didn't have Charlie either.

Rachel sighed her eyes filling up with tears "Well, this wasn't Smith's group. They said that they had thought it was the patriots" Rachel said shaking her head. "They must have caught up with us, Miles." Rachel said.

As soon as Rachel finished her sentence the door opened. Finally Monroe, Charlie, Tom, and Jason walked in. Rachel looked at Charlie "Oh Charlie, dear I'm so happy you're ok." Rachel said. She would have been hugging Charlie, but knew they still weren't on that good of turns.

Miles looked at Jason and then to Tom. "What the hell? Bass? Care to explain." Miles said angrily gripping his gun.

Bass sighed, "I know Miles. I don't like this as much as you do, but they saved Charlie." Bass said and received mean looks from both Jason and Tom.

Miles looked over to Charlie "Are you ok?" and got a nod yes as a reply. "Good, then we better get going, it's clear the patriots already know where we are" Miles continued.

Everyone quickly gathered there things Aaron, Gene, and Rachel moving some of their things into Charlie's, Tom's and Jason's bags.

The group of eight looked at the cabin and began walking north not exactly knowing where they were going. Aaron caught up to Miles " I think I know where we should go." Aaron said. Miles nodded making him go on "Do you know where the biggest ball of twine is?" Aaron asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has got me busy, but thanks to some of you guys asking me to continue this I will.

But there is some bad news! I am moving this story to R. Due to sexual content, and violence. J I hope you stick around though!

* * *

The group reached a small town. They knew that they had reached the edge of Texas nearing New Mexico. They walked along bushes, very quietly not wanting someone to see them and recognize one of them possibly. Monroe looked back at the rest of the group "get down!" he whispered loudly. The group got to their knees, and luckily there was shrubs covering them. The group looked out on the street there was a group of patriots at least twenty of them to. Charlie looked at Miles "What do you think they're doing all the way out here?" Charlie asked. Miles sighed "probably trying to take the whole continent Charlie." Miles replied.

Miles waited a couple minutes until the patriots were out of sight. "Ok, we need to scout the area see how many patriots are around this place. Charlie and Bass head west, Rachel and I will head north, Tom and Jason will head south. Aaron we need you to stay here see how they are treating the towns people. Everyone keep your heads down, and we will meet in the hotel across the street tonight." Miles said gesturing towards the brick hotel across the street.

Miles handed Aaron a knife just in case he needed it. Miles wasn't sure whether or not the patriots still wanted Aaron, or even recognized him for that matter, but they needed to be safe.

Miles and Rachel walked away. Miles had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it at any sign of danger. He loved Rachel and didn't want to put her in danger, but he knew that Rachel wouldn't want to sit like Aaron. She liked to get her head in the action.

Charlie and Monroe stood up and walked away. Charlie didn't like being partnered up with Monroe as much as she was, although they had cross the country together she just didn't feel safe around him like she did with Miles. Charlie could admit that she did have a small crush on Monroe, not for his personality so much as his body.

Charlie and Monroe had walked for a while; they were probably a couple miles from Aaron. Suddenly Monroe grabbed Charlie's shoulder and brought her down with him. This created a little bit of noise, and Monroe pointed. Not far away were a few of patriots. One of them looked Charlie's and Monroe's way, but then shook his head and caught up with the other two. Charlie looked forward there was a small clearing. Monroe looked at Charlie "How about we take a break?" Monroe asked.

Charlie nodded in agreement, she wasn't one to take breaks usually, but the Texas weather was very warm. Charlie sat on the grass and Monroe sat a couple feet away from her. Charlie pulled out her water bottle, the water was warm but Charlie had learned that cold or even mildly cold water was a luxury. Charlie took a few gulps of the water, and then handed the bottle of water to Monroe. Monroe nodded his head no and pulled out his own. He took a few gulps of water, when Charlie and Monroe heard a snap behind them.

Charlie put her right hand on her cross bow and her other hand on her knife. Monroe looked at Charlie "I'll go check it out" He stated and received a nod back from Charlie. Monroe stood up and walked towards the noise with his sword out.

Charlie heard footsteps coming into the clearing only a few minutes after Monroe had left. "That was quick. Who was it?" Charlie asked not even turning to look at Monroe. "What do you mean by that?" Came a male voice in reply. Shit, that wasn't Monroe.


	12. Chapter 12

This story was taken back down to Teen

* * *

Charlie felt a large hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the knife she kept in her boot, turned around and swung at the man in one smooth motion. This only landed a cut on the man's cheek blood was already rushing to his face. The man brought his fingers to his cheek touching his injury he pulled his fingers in front of his face, there was blood on them.

Anger appeared in the man's face. "You bitch!" He yelled and leaped at Charlie grabbing her wrists. He squeezed on her wrists making Charlie's hands open up and her drop the knife. The man fell on top of Charlie and put his hand up to Charlie's neck and began to choke Charlie. Charlie began to struggle her hands on the man's arm. Where was Monroe when you needed him?

Charlie's vision began to black. Was this the end? Just as Charlie was about to black out she heard a "stop!" and then she went under.

Charlie woke up about 20 minutes later, her hands were bound together, and she was laying on the grass. Charlie looked around, she saw three patriot men, she recognized them they were the ones Monroe and herself had seen just a couple of minutes before. Charlie then spotted Monroe also laying on the ground. His legs and hands were bound. He had bruises starting to form on his face and a couple cuts there to.

Charlie looked confused. What had happened with Monroe? He could usually fight off anyone. One of the patriots pointed to Charlie. He walked over this patriot was Mexican, he had hazel eyes, brown hair that went down to his ears, and had a well-structured face. The man reached down and grabbed the top of Charlie's shirt bringing her in a sitting position. "What's your name sweetheart? We already got Monroe here to tell us who he was. The boss will pay us quite a bit of diamonds for him, but you're with him. So that means you've got to be pretty important to. So tell me your name." The patriot named Luke demanded.

Charlie's blue eyes went from left to right, looking for a way out or maybe a weapon. Charlie really didn't know what she was looking for. "Like I'm telling you." Charlie spat back at the Patriot. The patriot scoffed "I like you." He said and then punched Charlie in the cheek.

Monroe winced as the Patriot punched Charlie. "God damn it. I already told you, her name is Charlie! Charlotte to be exact!" Monroe nearly screamed.

Luke looked at the other two patriots "keep him quiet. Will you?" He asked, but it was more of a demand. One of the patriots reached down and punched Monroe in the face, right next to his right eye. "Besides that I want to hear it from her. How do I know if I can even trust Monroe over here?" Luke asked then looked back at Charlie. He grabbed the top of Charlie's shirt again and said "Listen, I'm giving you one last chance to tell me your name. And if you don't you're going to regret it." Luke said threatening.

Charlie smirked "You're a son of a bitch." She said plainly which made her receive another punch to the face and fall back into the grass. Luke turned around "Brian get the duct-tape." He demanded. The patriot named Brian put his bag on the ground and reached in it to pull out some gray duct-tape.

Luke nodded "thank you.", and then stared at Monroe, Luke's icy gaze unreadable. "Him first." He stated simply. The patriot bent down and put a clean strip of duct-tape over Monroe's mouth. Monroe was smart he knew not to disobey the Patriots.

Luke was tossed the duct-tape. He tore off a strip and put it over Charlie's mouth. "you're going to regret that you didn't tell me your name." Luke whispered into Charlie's ear and smirked.

"You might want to wait for boss? I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you hurting the girl." Brian said to Luke.

"What was that about me?" Jason asked as he stepped in the clearing.


End file.
